


The Adventures of Larchstar: Book 1

by OspreyCanoodle



Series: The Larchstar series [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Comedy, Drama, OCs - Freeform, Other, Self-Insert, ThunderClan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OspreyCanoodle/pseuds/OspreyCanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larchstar was just your average deputy that became leader from no special conditions, her life was peaceful until under her leadership, utter chaos erupts among ThunderClan. From forbidden loves, wars, plots of murder, disasters, watch Larchstar figure away to avoid them all. </p>
<p>Book One: The first challenge of leadership has arrived, WindClan has been feeling like fighting them. Larchstar not so much. Can she find away to avoid necessary bloodshed or will she give WindClan what it wants, Blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> This was made because I wanted to explore some common warriors tropes. Just some good old fun that came about when I was talking with one of my good friends, Beebs about how what I'd do as leader of clan.

Allegiance 

**ThunderClan**

Leader: **Larchstar** :  long-furred silver cream classic and white she-cat with copper eyes

Deputy: **Patridgeflower:** brown spotted tabby cat with green eyes (uses they/them pronouns)

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Medicine Cat:  **Cedarfur: ** dark brown classic tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors

Wrenface: pretty dark brown mackerel tabby tom with white toes and few white-spotting on his belly and chest has amber eyes

Apprentice, Shellpaw

Loonclaw:  black she-cat with a white face, chest, belly, and legs has hazel eyes (trans)

Dacefoot: gray mackerel tabby tom with splash of white on his forehead and green eyes

Commastripe: black and ginger tortoiseshell mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes and white toes (trans)

Cherryfang: black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and folded ears

Fritillarystep: black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with white toes, chest, belly, and face has one green eyes and one blue

Rainwhisker: muscular and tall lilac mackerel tabby she-cat with a white tail-tip and muzzle with green eyes

Squirrelheart: amber and ginger tortoiseshell mackerel tabby she-cat with white toes and pale yellow eyes

Cuckooclaw: gray tom with a white belly and paws has pale green eyes

Campionpelt:  white tom with extra toes has gold eyes

 

Apprentices 

Shellpaw:long-furred gray mackerel tabby tom with white chest and orange eyes

Adderpaw: brown mackerel tabby tom with orange eyes

 

Queens 

Coppercloud: red and black smoke tortoiseshell cat; parent to Loonclaw’s kits Swiftkit (black smoke and white she-cat with hazel eyes) and Beetlekit (black she-cat with amber eyes)

 

Elders 

Twistedjaw: white she-cat with green eyes

Ashfur: grey tom with amber eyes; tragically shares a name with a certain other Ashfur

 

**WindClan**

Leader:  **Harrierstar:** lilac and cream tortoiseshell mackerel tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and muzzle has pale copper eyes 

Deputy:  **Sheepstep: ** black she-cat with extra toes and white paws has green eyes

Medicine Cat:  **Widgeonfur:** lilac and cream tortoiseshell silver mackerel tabby she-cat with white paws and tail-tips and yellow eyes

 

Warriors

 

Asterfur: gray tom with white paws and tail-tip

Apprentice, Kinkpaw (cream classic tabby tom with curled ears and a kinked tail)

Blizzardfoot: white she-cat with cream and gray tortoiseshell ears and tails has one missing ear

Sootstorm: black tom with white toes

Roseface:  pretty black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with white toes

Starlingstep: long-furred black smoke tom

Rookwhisker: small eared black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with white toes

  
  


**ShadowClan**  

Leader:  **Duststar: ** sleek-built cinnamon classic tabby tom with white chest and chin has pale hazel eyes

Deputy: **Applefang: ** ginger ticked she-cat with a white belly and toes has copper eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw (ginger classic tabby she with a splash of white on her forehead)

Medicine Cat:  **Tinyclaw:** amber ticked tabby tom with a white chest

Warriors

Patchfoot: brown mackerel tabby and white tom that has folded ears and amber eyes

Doveflower: long-furred gray silver mackerel tabby she-cat has hazel eyes

Threelegs: long-furred cinnamon mackerel tabby tom with a white belly and toes; missing a leg.

Wrenwhisker: long-legged brown mackerel tabby she-cat with splash of white her chest 

  
**RiverClan**

Leader:  **Vervainstar:** long-furred black silver classic tabby and white cat has hazel eyes (uses he/him or she/her pronouns)

Deputy:  **Willowclaw: ** gray mackerel tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Honeyfur: ** light amber and cream tortoiseshell mackerel tabby cat with a white tail-tip and muzzle has pale amber eyes (uses they/them pronouns)

Apprentice, Hemlockpaw (seal lynx point tom)

Warriors

Aspenfur:  gray tom with a white tail-tip

Breamstream:  gray mackerel tabby she-cat with white paws

Losteye:  white tom with a missing eye

**SkyClan**

Leader:  **Thrifstar: ** blue silver mackerel tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes and short tail

Deputy:  **Paletail:** long-furred fawn and cream tortoiseshell spotted tabby tom (trans)

Medicine Cat:  **Brambletail: ** brown mackerel tabby tom with extra toes

Warriors

Moleface: pretty long-furred black tom and white has amber eyes

Apprentice, Bleakpaw (gray and cream tortoiseshell she-cat)

Gingerfang:  black and ginger tortoiseshell tom (trans)

Birchtail: gray smoke she-cat with white toes

Elders

Patchedfur:  black and ginger tortoiseshell mackerel tabby she-cats with white toes and bald patches

  
  
  
  


 


	2. Prologue: Commastripe's Bad Day

Prologue:

“It’s a nice day out don’t you agree Commastripe,” a white tom started, gold eyes lazily examining the area. Which was quite true, last couple of days for ThunderClan had been dreary and rainy, overall bad weather to do anything. On top of all the wet weather it had been chilly even for a start of a New-Leaf, but soon the sun had reared it’s much welcomed head into the sky.  The torbie tom, whom was dubbed Commastripe, grunted, took one look at the sky, and finally replied with a “sure.” 

“You know, Commastripe it’s okay to have a simple conversation about the weather,” an amber and ginger tortoiseshell spoke up, “like it gets awkward just silently walking around the forest. Not to mention it gives me the creeps.”  

“Whatever,” Commastripe responded, “don’t feel like chatting with either you or Campionpelt.” 

Campionpelt let out a small and shocked gasp, “oh, my, my,” he started nudging the amber and ginger tortoiseshell, “Commastipe being a grumpy today. You know what” he leaned into the other cat’s ear and whispered something. 

“Ayyy, Commastripe look,” Campionpelt loudly meowed, “one huge mouse, isn’t that right Squirrelheart?”

Squirrelheart vigorously nodded her head, “yeah, Commastripe, you just got to see this mouse, I can’t believe the size of it, it has to be biggest mouse I ever seen!”

“Alright, I’m looking at whatever you sparrows are jabbering about,” Commastripe stated glancing around, “okay where is it.”

“Uhhh, you gotta look closer,” Squirrelheart started, winking at Campionpelt, who was growing ever closer to Commastripe’s tail. “I’m sure I saw it somewhere, maybe it was here,” she stated pointing with her paw towards the southeast direction.

Scoffing, Commastripe was about to reply back with some snide remark about there not being a mouse everywhere. Instead his whiskers twitched and he let out a painful howl. “What the heck was that,” he turned towards where he thought whoever was biting his tail was at. At least, he believed someone biting at his tail, he felt it. “Squirrelheart did you see anything? Something bit my tail, I swear by my ancestors, that I felt something chopping down on my tail, right just then.”

“Uh,” Squirrelheart stated with a lazy yawn, “sorry, must have dozed off there for a second, Campionpelt did you see anyone?”

Campionpelt, the actual cat guilty of the crime of biting the tail, no he didn’t bite Commastripe’s, he nipped at it, a hard nip, shrugged, “maybe it was a flea, my friend.” 

“No it wasn’t a flea,” Commastripe insisted.

“Are you sure it wasn’t a flea, because it’s just, you, me, and Squirrelheart, and neither of us bit you,” Campionpelt lied with a wide toothy grin. 

With narrow eyes, Commastripe snorted, “right, come on goof-balls, we gotta mark the border.” His ears swiveled, and tail erect, he continued traveling towards the WindClan border. With past days of rain, it was Patridgeflower’s idea to remark them in morning, not even in the late morning, no, it had be at the crack of dawn. It also had to be Commastripe as leading the patrol. Commastripe, one of the many cats in the clan who was not a morning cat, and just to top it all off all of Patridgeflower’s decision-making skills, put the two cats that annoyed Commastripe the most on the same patrol he was leading. He had firmly decided that Patridgeflower secretly hated him and the cat got satisitication watching him suffer.

 

“Hey, grumps, we’re here,” Campionpelt’s voice rang in his ears, Campionpelt’s loud and annoying voice. He sighed, ears backwards, shot both Campionpelt and Squirrelheart a glare. “Let’s get this over with,” he said with an irritated twitch of his tail.  The patrol inched towards the border, and much like Patridgeflower guessed the scent markers were fading thanks to the recent rainfall. The patrol got straight to business, rubbing and remarking the border. 

“Now that we’re done, gang, want to do some hunting,” Squirrelheart pipped in once every cat on the patrol had finished the duty. Commastripe froze, tail down and ears straight up.  Squirrelheart’s mouth gaped open as she scented the air. “Yuck, I smell WindClan, and it’s pretty fresh. Where are they?”

“Over there,” Commastripe uttered pointing his muzzle towards the cats racing down the hills. A patrol of what appear to be three of them, and none of them looking too thrilled to see the ThunderClan cats. 

 

“Alright, mice eaters, why are you all hanging around stinking up the place,” the leader of the patrol, a small-eared tortoiseshell spoke. Flashing each member of the ThunderClan patrol a look of disgust. 

 

“Not morning cat either I suppose, Rookwhisker, eh?” Joked Campionpelt and then was quickly hushed by Commastripe, “we’ll be on our way,” glaring at Campionpelt silently telling the other tom to be quiet and let him handle it.

“Is it because, you were trying steal prey,” Rookwhisker accused the patrol with a snarl. Her tiny ears against her head, pupils constricted, and tail wagging rapidly, “because just last morning we found rabbit’s blood on your side of the border.”

“Yes, because rabbits only live in WindClan,” Campionpelt commented rolling his eyes, “and mouse-brains, you all realize it was raining yesterday like all day. Why would any ThunderClan be hanging out in rain trying steal  _ precious  _ WindClan rabbits? Squirrelheart, you know of any?”

“I don’t know Campionpelt, Wrenface seems to be the type to do that. Well, not the stealing part, but the moping in the rain,” she commented.

“Will both of you hush,” Commastripe hissed, “I swear I do not want to anger Rookwhisker any more. Plus,  _ I said  _ I  _ would  _ handle it.” He turned to face a crouching Rookwhisker, “eat dirt, prey-stealers, WindClan attack!’ Howled Rookwhisker as she sprung at Commastripe.

“What in name of Star-” Commastripe was cut off by Rookwhisker landing on him. Just as expect, the two patrols collided and were soon tustling. Commastripe pushed Rookwhisker off of him and swiped at her muzzle. She hissed, tail hooked reared up eyes staring into Commastripe’s amber ones. Commastripe’s fur rose, as he continued the stare down. Rookwhisker glanced and backed away. Her patrol followed.

“Yes run-away you mouse-heart cowards,” Campionpelt spat, blood dripping from the fresh wound on his muzzle. 

“Come on, you two. We need to report this Patridgeflower,” Commastripe responded with gritted teeth as they slunk away, “this is something they need to know.” 


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally we meet our heroic and slightly lazy protag

Chapter One: 

It had only been a couple moons since Larchstar had assumed leadership. It had been two moons before her normal and bland life of a normal deputy with a normal backstory, and she would believe would be a normal and relatively boring leadership. What Larchstar doesn’t realize is that once normal life is going to change forever. 

 

It was morning, the patrol that had recently been attacked just reported back to Patridgeflower, and Larchstar was still in deep slumber. It was normal for the ThunderClan leader to sleep until afternoon and just stay awake until she passed out. However, her normal sleep schedule is just about to be interrupted by her worrisome deputy.  Now, upon hearing this rather dreadful news that WindClan has been trying to pick a fight with various and random ThunderClan patrols, Patridgeflower grew concerned. They headed straight towards Larchstar’s den. Now, a regular day, the other cat would have certainly left Larchstar to her devices, which included eating and sleeping of the day. 

 

Patridgeflower bustled into their leader’s den, only to find the silver cream long-furred she-cat sprawled out in her nest in a deep slumber. A little bit of drool dripped from her lips as she peaceful dozed off. Patridgeflower gave a soft look towards their leader before shaking her wake.

 

Larchstar was in the middle of her sleep when she found herself being woken up. She blinked, confusedly looking around the den. Obviously, her body may have been awake, but her mind not so much. The den was blurred and groggy, “Larchstar, I must apologizing for waking you,” a voice stated. Larchstar’s gaze grew even more confused, who the in name of StarClan was in her den, and why? 

 

Larchstar turned her stare towards where she thought the speaker was, “who is this?”

 

Patridgeflower gave a tiny cough and responded, “it’s me, Patridgeflower, your friend and deputy. Listen, I know this isn’t your normal wake time and all, but I got some really important news.”

 

“You’re right on that Patridgeflower,” Larchstar replied with a long yawn and repeated blinks, “this not my normal time. Now, is this news really that important enough to wake in what time is?”

 

“Morning,”

 

“Right, during the morning, can’t it wait until my brain is wake. Plus, you know how bad my memory is,” Larchstar informed her deputy, “just warning you, because I might forget it within a minutes, So I can please go back to sleep.” But, before Patridgeflower could even utter a single sentence, Larchstar had made her decision to go straight back to sleep.

 

“Wait, Larchstar, don’t,” Patridgeflower protested trying to reawaken the leader once more.

 

“I’m leader, and I get to do whatever I please to do, and my word is law. So right I’m ordering you to let me rest. Now go,” Larchstar muttered, voice muffled by the moss. 

 

Patridgeflower flatten their ears and left. Looks like they had to wait until afternoon to tell her, great. Now, back to assigning more patrols. Which most of the clan already up, aside for Larchstar, they could get started on the hunting patrols. The border patrols for ShadowClan, SkyClan, and WindClan had all been done, and the formers Patridgeflower noted went without conflict. They decided it would be best if they steered any clan members clear from the WindClan side, which how much that clan was itching for a war. 

 

“Okay, clan members, I need you all the stay from the WindClan side for awhile,” Patridgeflower ordered, expecting some protesting from the snobbery and superior complexed senior warriors. Both Patridgeflower and Larchstar never got, how age suddenly made many of the clan’s senior warriors collectively believed they were better than everyone else, but they were older. Patridgeflower could vividly recall how much of a whining fit they threw when Larchstar was made deputy, and then Patridgeflower. “Their going to doom the clan” decreeded the senior warriors as the continued throw a bigger hissy fit than all the kits in the nursery combined. 

 

“Then, how in StarClan, am I supposed to get my daily rabbit then,” one voice stood out from the group of cats surrounding the deputy. There she stood, Cherryfang. One of the whiniest senior warriors they had ever encountered in their like. Patridgeflower’s ears when sideways their tail swished, gritting their teeth, they tried their hardest to act friendly towards the other cat, “then I guess you might need to go without rabbit for the day.”

 

“What,” Cherryfang jaw dropped, like Patridgeflower just told her something so soul crushing, “I  _ gotta  _ have rabbit everyday! This is no fair!” She howled, “I bet Commastripe, Campionpelt, and Squirrelflight got their fill of rabbit! Stuffing their faces while they slack off like young cats do!”

 

“ _ Seriously,  _ Cherryfang, you must truly have squirrels in your head,” Campionpelt butted in, “for the record, we were doing our job when WindClan accused us of stealing prey last morning. Commastripe and Squirrelheart can vouch for me on this one!” The white tom’s fur bristled as his hackles raised. 

 

“I bet you, young cats probably did,” she snorted throwing a disdained glared towards Campionpelt, “all you younglings are foolish and reckless, and WindClan decides to go war against us, I blame all the young cats in this clan. Their ruining ThunderClan!”

 

Patridgeflower rolled their eyes, tail swishing rapidly, “the only foolish cat I see is you, Cherryfang. Has age mudded your brain because the way your acting is making Campionpelt, of all cats, more mature than you!” The deputy called out the senior warrior, obviously getting sick of Cherryfang’s drama antics. “You know what, I’m sticking you Cherryfang on three patrol today. As soon you get finished one report directly to next one.”

 

Cherryfang turned her disgusted gaze towards the deputy and before she start into another annoying rant about the youth these days, “I don’t want to hear another word from your mouth, Cherryfang. You have a hunting patrol to tend to. Go right now or I’ll get Larchstar to force you to have elder and nursery duty for two moons, and have her forbid you from attending a gathering for three moons,” Patridgeflower warned throwing their protest-once-more-and-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep-face towards the senior warrior.  

 

“Oh boy,” a voice yawned as Larchstar stumbled out her den, long fur sticking everywhere, overall the leader looked like a mess, “I did I just miss some juicy drama while I was sleeping.”

 

“Larchstar, finally you're awake,” Patridgeflower exclaimed rushing towards their friend, “I’ll tell you all the drama later, but I have something super important to tell you. What I was going to tell you when I first woke you up, remember it?”

 

Larchstar squinted her eyes pondering about what this morning, she stayed like for like a few minutes and then replied with a quick and cheerful nope. 

 

“Alrighty then, Larchstar, I sent Commastripe, Campionpelt, and Squirrelheart on a morning patrol together,” Patridgeflower started.

 

“Ohhh, Commastripe on a morning patrol and with Campionpelt and Squirrelheart. Not a good a good combination, my friend. I’m not surprised there was drama.” 

 

“Yes, I realized that,” the deputy responded dryly and continued on explaining rest of what went down. Larchstar listened closely, nodded and giving a couple ‘mhmm’. 

“May, I speak with the three warriors, not that I don’t believe your story, Patridgeflower. I just want what happened confirmed by them,” Larchstar finally spoke up. Patridgeflower nodded and called over the three other warriors. Once they were next to the ThunderClan leader they explained what happened.

 

Larchstar nodded, ears sideways, “I see, and did any of you started the conflict. I’m aware that they were already aggressive and accusing you doing all these terrible things, like stealing prey, but was there a chance they could’ve been talked out of it.”

 

Commastripe glanced at Campionpelt and cleared his throat, “I attempted to try and do that, but Campionpelt over here, decided to insult them after a I told him not to.” He glared at the other tom. 

 

“Campionpelt, is this true?” Larchstar inquired, turning her eyes towards the white tom. Campionpelt focused his stare to the ground, ducked his head, and replied with dull and embarrassed yes. 

 

Larchstar flatten her ears, “that was foolish of you, Campionpelt. Next time when you're on a patrol I expect you to listen to Commastripe. I’m not punishing you, but please take my words as a warning, the next time I hear of any of this I will not let you off so freely. All three of you are dismissed.” The three warriors parted ways with the leader.

 

Turning her head towards the deputy, “now that serious business is done. My friend, you just have to tell me about the drama that went down when I was sleeping! You know how much I hate being left out of hearing some juicy drama.” 

 

“Right..,” Patridgeflower drifted off, “Larchstar, I’m worried.” The deputy quickly changed the subject towards WindClan once more.

 

“About what,” Larchstar responded, eyes soften as she looked at her friend, “about WindClan? Don’t worry about it, Patridgeflower. Hopefully, it’s a one time thing. If not we’ll figure way out it.” She flashed the other cat a reassuring grin, “don’t worry, I’m going let this clan rot under my leadership.” 

 

“Yeah..” Patridgeflower murmured as their eyes turned towards the sky, “yeah, it’s probably just me being a worry-wort again.” They chuckled and gave a small smile towards Larchstar, “so, you really want to know what went down between me and Cherryfang?”

 

Larchstar giggled, “really? The drama going down was between you and Cherryfang, wow, poor you. What was she complaining this time?” Her grin grew wider, “no wait, let me guess,” in her very best impression of Cherryfang, “these blasted young warriors are sending this clan to the Dark Forest and because one looked at me dirty.”

 

Patridgeflower threw their head back, laughing, “Larchstar, stop it, you're killing me.” They just couldn’t stop laughing as larchstar continued her impression of Cherryfang’s continuous and drawn-out whining. 

 

Once it all stopped, Larchstar cleared her throat, “don’t get me wrong, Cherryfang is very valuable warrior, it’s just she complains too much. I pity Ashfur and Twistedjaw, their going to get an earful once that she-cat retires, which is probably soon, hopefully.”  

 

Patridgeflower nodded and let out an ‘mhm’. They got up, “well, it was nice chatting with you. Larchstar, but I gotta go get something to eat.”

 

Larchstar watched Patridgeflower leave, she closed her eyes and let out a long and heavy sigh.  _ Dear StarClan, I hope it’s just a one time thing,  _ turned her eyes up towards the sky,  _ you know the fight the with WindClan. Listen, StarClan, I just want a relatively peaceful leadership. I don’t care if it’s boring, I don’t care if I become leader that is forgotten. I just want peace.  _

 

After the leader had finished her prayer, she decided it was about time for her to visit her sibling. Loonclaw had been pestering her on and on about seeing her and Coopercloud’s kits. Larchstar could guiltily admit, that yes, she had been putting off seeing her sister for a while now. It’s just that leader had been having spell of laziness, which really wasn’t an excuse to ditch her sibling, but here she was. She headed for the nursery. “Coppercloud,” she greeted the queen. 

 

“Larchstar, so you’ve finally showed up,” Coppercloud pouted playfully, “I guess Loonclaw’s nagging finally got to you. I told her to stop bothering you about showing up! I told her that you were going to eventually come around, after your busy with being leader and all that.”

 

Larchstar awkwardly chuckled, and sighed with relief, “for a moment, I thought you were angry with me.” 

 

“Nah, sis,” Coppercloud chuckled giving their sister a playful poke, “I’ve know since we were apprentices  _ how awkward you are with kits,  _ and plus I understand that leadership makes you busy. I do appreciate that you have taken a moment out your life to see your good old sibling.” Flashing their sister a big and cheesy grin, “I feel flattered, Larchy.”

 

Larchstar uttered a small chuckle and rolled her eyes, “I mean, I got some free time. So why don’t spend it with my favorite sibling.”

 

Coppercloud leaned against their sibling blinked, “and your only sibling.”

 

“Yes, now get out off me,” she squeaked, “you seen to forget, you're a lot bigger than me, and I rather not lose my first life because my giant and fluffy sibling squashed me to death.”

 

“Oh sorry,” 

 

The leader chuckled, “it’s fine, so where are the kits,” she asked, “c’mon, you just gotta show me, those kits of yours.”

  
Coppercloud flashed their sister a small grin, “well, alright,” they state, “but try not to wake them from their naps. I swear just before you arrived I was struggling to get the two tail-biters to sleep.” They ushered the leader towards nest, “I like you to meet Swiftkit and Beetlekit.”  


End file.
